Meowth the Human
by rocketfan99
Summary: What would happen if Meowth ate a mysterious berry that turned him human? Will he find an antidote or stay human forever? I will write more parts but only if you like it. So please review. Also later on in other parts it will get Rocketshippy.
1. Chapter 1

**Human For A Day**

**Part 1**

**Jessie, James, and Meowth wandered through the forest pursuing the twerps again. Their stomachs growled loudly as they walked onward. They felt weak and tired.**

"**Can we stop? I'm tired!" James whined. "Yea…and I'm hungry." Meowth chimed in. Jessie rolled her eyes. "Alright. Let's find a place and set up camp. We'll have to catch up with the twerps tomorrow." Jessie said. **

**As they walked to find a clearing in the woods. Meowth's eyes fell on a berry that was lying on the ground. At first he was reluctant. The berry looked strange and might be poisonous. But then his stomach growled and the longer he thought and stared at the berry, the more he became hungry. Finally, his hunger took over and he leaped at the berry and stuffed it into his mouth, savoring every last taste. "Mhmmm. 'Dat was good!" He said looking refreshed. Meowth looked around and saw that Jessie and James were far ahead of him now. "Eee!" He yelped jumping up and running towards them. Then he suddenly found himself getting taller and his running became faster. He stopped in his tracks. Meowth studied his surroundings but found no reason why he would suddenly get taller…but then he couldn't explain why he could run faster either. He looked down at the ground and saw feet. "Huh?" **

**He lifted up his paws and saw hands instead. "Oh my God! I'm human!" Then he screeched, "Aaah! I'm naked too!" He leapt behind a bush and looked around to see if anyone saw him. **

**Jessie and James had walked out of the forest and walked right into a city. "Jessie, where's Meowth?" James asked noticing the little fur ball wasn't around. Jessie stopped and looked around. "I thought he was near you." Jessie said. "He was." He answered shrugging. "Well let's stick around here next to the forest till he catches up." She said leaning against a building, folding her arms.**

**Meowth slunk around behind the bushes, in hopes nobody would see him. He was quivering from being cold. He was near a river and saw on the grass someone's backpack. He smiled. "I could just borrow one outfit." He muttered to himself.**

**Meowth scurried out from behind the bush towards the backpack. He checked before he opened the backpack to see if anybody was around, lucky for him no one was. Quickly he pulled out an outfit and put it on. "Ah! Warmth!" He said hugging himself in the warm shirt. Then he ran away before anyone could make it back.**

"**Should we go and look for him?" James asked. "Oh yea, so we can get lost in there again? No way." Jessie remarked. He sighed and looked over at the forest waiting for his friend to leap out from behind the bushes at any second. All he saw was some guy with blonde hair wearing a long sleeve orange shirt and blue jeans come out.**

**Meowth noticed Jessie and James and smiled. But then he realized, "They wouldn't recognize me would they?" He stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to do. Should he go and tell them or would they actually believe him if they did?**

"**Hey! You!" Jessie's voice called out startling him and making him jump a foot in the air. She and James walked over. He shook and sweat out of nervousness. **

**They stopped in front of him. "Have you seen a Meowth in the woods?" Jessie asked. "Uhhhh…" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"**No! I haven't seen any Meowth." Meowth lied biting his lip. James sighed and looked at Jessie. "I wonder where he's gotten off to." He said. "I don't know. Let's grab a bite to eat then go look for him ." Jessie said. "Thanks." James said before turning away from Meowth and following Jessie into the city. **

**Meowth's head drooped. He didn't have any money and was hungry. He looked up and saw that Jessie and James had disappeared somewhere in the city.**

**Jessie and James had found a cheap restaurant. "Feels so odd without Meowth around." James said after he slurped up some noodles. Jessie nodded her head in agreement. He stared at her for a moment. He thought about how beautiful she looked in this light. He smiled dreamingly. "What?" Jessie asked noticing James staring at her. "Uhh! Nothing." He looked away and quickly slurped up a ton of noodles then nearly ended up choking. Jessie raised one eyebrow and shook her head. **

**Meowth plumped himself down on a tree stump and stared up into the darkening sky. Where would he stay? What would he eat? The questions seemed endless with no answers. The only thing he knew was how lonely he felt now. All of a sudden he heard rustling in the bushes behind him and voices slowly becoming louder and louder as they drew closer to him. He saw something come out of the bush, it made him jump and he quickly hid behind the stump. Meowth peeked over and saw that it was just the twerps. He sighed in relief. Then an idea popped into his head. **

**Now that he was human it might be possible for him to capture Pikachu. He smiled slyly and then jumped out from behind the stump in front of the group. "Prepare for Trouble and make it double!" Meowth started but was interrupted by Ash saying to Misty, "Isn't that Team Rocket's motto?" Meowth rolled his eyes. **

"**That's because I am from Team Rocket twerp!" He snapped. "Well you don't look it." Misty said. Meowth face palmed. "What do you want?" Ash said. "I want your Pikachu!" Meowth said. "You can't have him. I don't care if you look like your from Team Rocket or not." Ash turned to Pikachu and said those dreaded words,**

"**Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Meowth quivered in fear. He forgot he didn't have any Pokemon so he couldn't battle. He watched as the thunderbolt flew through the sky and came crashing down on him, shocking every square inch of his body. He squealed in pain. Then before he knew it he was sent off flying into the sky. "I'm blasting off alone!" Meowth yelled.**

**Jessie and James walked out of the restaurant, their stomachs full and happy after a nice meal. "Where are we staying tonight Jess?" James asked as they looked around them. "There's a cheap hotel over there. We could stay there for the night." Jessie said pointing to a small place across the street. James nodded his head and just as they were about to cross the street something crashed down into the ground before them. They jumped back in surprise and hugged eachother. "Ow…" Meowth murmured as he lay in pain on the ground. "You alright?" James said as he and Jessie pulled away from eachother. Meowth got up and brushed himself off. **

"**No! I just got hit by some twerp's Pikachu's thunderbolt." He said looking over at them. "Oh!" He was surprised that he ran into Jessie and James. "You're that guy from earlier today aren't you?" Jessie asked. "Uh…yep." Meowth gulped. "Some twerp's Pikachu? Did he have a red cap on and sound like this." James mimicked Ash's voice badly. "Yea dat's him!" Meowth wanted to laugh at James' impersonation. "We know how that feels." Jessie added in. "What's your name by the way?" asked James. "Ummmm…."Meowth searched for a name. "I'm Jack!" He blurted. James smiled. "I'm Jessie." Jessie said. "And I'm James." James chimed in. Of course Meowth already knew their names but he smiled and pretended he didn't know them. "Well I guess I'll see ya later. I got to find some place to stay tonight." Meowth said realizing the time. "Well you can come and stay with us."**

**James said. Jessie gave him a look, she didn't like how open he was to strange people but then again there was something familiar about Meowth she thought.**

"**Really! Tanks!" He said smiling even brighter. How lucky was that? He thought.**

**As they walked to the hotel it hit Meowth. Now that he was human he could do things he couldn't normally get away with as a Pokemon. "Hehe." He giggled to himself. "What was that?" Jessie asked turning her head to face him. "Nothing!" He grinned. **

**Later that night…**

**Meowth suddenly awoke from James' snoring. He rolled his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He found himself watching Jessie as she slept. "She is kinda cute." He thought to himself. He never thought that when he was a Pokemon. He tried shaking it off, after all it was Jessie! She suddenly opened her eyes when James' snoring startled her and woke her up. "James! Wake up!" She snapped whacking him with a pillow. "Oooh!" He yelped covering his head. "What did I do?" He said turning to look at Jessie for an explanation. "You were snoring loud and woke me up!" She said putting her hands on her waist. Meowth chuckled. "Well sorry." James said turning around and going back to sleep. Jessie lay back down and saw that Meowth was staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She said. "Nothing." He said shutting his eyes. "Besides you being cute." He muttered to himself. "I heard that." Jessie snapped from underneath the bedcover. Meowth blushed. Jessie was too tired and fell asleep quickly. Meowth got lucky. Otherwise he would have gotten hit for that. What he didn't know was how jealous James felt across the room. He heard them and felt angry. **

**They woke up the following morning and went out for breakfast. Jessie stared across the table at Meowth, making him slightly feel uneasy. Why was she staring at him? He wondered. "Uh, Jessie your food is going to get cold." He said pointing to her plate of pancakes. "Oh, right." She said blushing and turning back to her food.**

**It startled her when he noticed she was staring at him. "She blushed! Does she 'tink I'm cute?" Meowth thought to himself with his eyes open wide in shock. James noticed this and shot him a glare and chomped down on a piece of toast. Meowth chuckled and went back to stuffing his face.**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

As they walked out from having a hearty meal they saw the twerps walk down the street. Jessie smiled wickedly. Immediately she asked thinking Meowth was around to come up with some kind of crazy machine or plan for them. "Meowth, do you have a plan?" When she realized what she had done she blushed and looked down at her feet. "I sure do!" Meowth answered. Jessie and James looked at him with puzzled looks spread across their faces. "Eh! I…mean!" He searched for an excuse but his mind was blank. He forgot he hadn't told them about being human yet. "What do you mean?" James asked with his arms folded. "That maybe we should go look for your Meowth so it can come up with a plan." Meowth came up with out of the blue. "Oh yea, we should. Shouldn't we Jess?" James said turning to Jessie. She nodded. "C'mon. Maybe he's still lost in the woods." She said walking away. Meowth sighed in relief. "What if he isn't?" Meowth asked knowing they wouldn't find him in the woods. If only they knew he was with them right now but not as a Pokemon. "Well it's a start anyways." Jessie said.

Half an hour later…

"Found him yet?" James called out to Jessie and Meowth. "Nope." Jessie said leaning against a tree. Meowth said nothing. He thought about what he should do. He wanted to tell Jessie and James about him being human…but they would never believe him and maybe as a result leave him as well. He didn't want that. It didn't occur to him yet that maybe he was stuck as a human…possibly for good. He stared at Jessie who was watching James scurry about the woods searching for Meowth, who wouldn't turn up no matter how much they searched. "Maybe we should search some place else for him." Jessie said sounding rather impatient at the whole situation and distressed. James nodded his head and followed her out of the woods.

Meowth was starting to feel slightly bad about not telling his friends about what had happened to him. They looked sad about his "absence".

They searched around the city for their friend. Meowth tagged along and pretended to look with them. Jessie bent down to look under a bench and her skirt slightly went up in the back. Meowth stopped and looked. His face turned beat red and his eyes went wide. Her butt never bothered him before, heck he didn't even care about it when he was a Pokemon. James looked over and noticed him. He felt jealousy and anger rising up inside of him. He stomped over and poked at Meowth. "Stop that! I know what you're doing." He whispered so only Meowth would hear. "What's gonna stop me from lookin' den?" Meowth remarked. "Me!" James snapped. Meowth chuckled. "So you like her eh?" He asked with a grin spreading across his face. James blushed. "Well…no! She's my friend and you should have respect and not look up her skirt like that." James said. "Oh yea. Well then why have I seen you look up her skirt so many times too?" Meowth added putting his hands on his hips. Jessie stood behind James and gasped. James flinched. Apparently she had heard Meowth's remark and he was about to get punished for it. "James!" "Eeee!" He cowered and covered his head with his hands, waiting for something to whack him at any second. Nothing happened. He moved his hands and looked at Jessie and then, whack! She was waiting for the right second to hit him. James fell to the ground with a big lump forming on his head after the blow he got from a frying pan that appeared out of nowhere. Meowth chuckled. James lay on the ground quivering with anger. Why hadn't Jessie hit Meowth too? He was the one that started it all. He got up and rubbed his head and followed them deeper into the city.

They ran into the twerps along the way. "Where's Meowth?" Ash asked. "We don't know. We're looking for him." James answered. "Oh! I guess you don't have any machine to try to catch Pikachu with today?" He added. "Well even without such mastermind machines, we can get your Pikachu anyways!" Jessie said taking out a Pokeball. "Yea, yea. Ok." Ash walked by waving with Misty and Brock following behind. Jessie groaned in anger and snapped, "How dare you walk away from me!"

She went to call out Arbok but they were gone before she could. She sighed in disgust and put her Pokeball away. "It's alright Jessie." Meowth said with his hands pressing gently against Jessie's shoulders. James snorted and walked away. "What's wrong with him?" Jessie asked watching James head into a restaurant. "Dunno." Meowth said taking his hands off Jessie's shoulders. He was so mesmerized by her that he hadn't even realized he flirted with her. "Let's go." Jessie said heading towards the restaurant James had walked in.

James couldn't even enjoy his lunch. He hardly said two words to them. They were two busy flirting amongst themselves to care that he existed. James started into his glass of soda. It never occurred to him before that he would be this jealous ever nor had he realized that at any moment any guy could snatch Jessie away from him.

He started regretting not telling Jessie how he felt for her now. Maybe if he had, she wouldn't be flirting with another guy right now. Was she in love with him at some point? He wondered. It certainly felt like it to James. Maybe she was and just lost interest in waiting for him. Whatever the reason, he felt awful anyways and he didn't know what to do about this. Should he try to win her back or not do anything at all?


End file.
